


일상

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: 스팍하고 본즈가 애낳아서 키우는 이야기





	일상

맥코이는 어린 딸아이를 안아들고 트랜스포터 패드 위에 올라섰다. 트랜스포터라면 질색을 하는 그였지만 아이가 스스로 걸어다니게 된 이후로는 셔틀보다 트랜스포터를 선호하게 되었다. 인간(맥코이의 아이의 경우에는 4분의 1은 벌칸이었지만)의 아이는 잠시도 가만히 있지를 못하며 눈에 띄는 버튼은 모두 눌러보고자 하는 충동을 지닌 생물이란 사실을 두 살이 된 아이가 집으로 가는 셔틀을 거의 박살낼 뻔한 사건으로 깨닫게 된 이후 맥코이는 아이를 데리고 오랜 시간을 이동하는 교통수단을 이용하지 않았다. 밝은 빛이 번뜩함과 동시에 맥코이와 그의 딸은 셔틀 터미널의 트랜스포터 패드 위에 전송되었다. 맥코이는 메슥거리는 속을 눌러 참으며 내려달라고 발버둥치는 아이를 움직이지 못하게 더욱 강하게 끌어안았다. 누굴 닮은 건지 아이는 앞 뒤 안보고 달리는 일을 즐겼기에 지금 놓아준다면 순식간에 인파 사이로 사라질 위험이 높았다. 맥코이는 아이의 뺨에 코를 부비며 조금만 참으라고 달랬다. 아이는 부루퉁한 얼굴로 맥코이의 품에 안겨 이동했다. 맥코이는 터미널의 홀 중앙에 걸린 거대한 전자시계에 표시된 시간을 보고 안도의 숨을 내쉬었다. 다행히 늦지는 않았다. 넓은 홀을 가로질러 걷다보니 아이를 안은 팔이 저려오기 시작했다. 이제 거의 네 살이 다 되어가는 딸은 예전처럼 안고 업고 다닐 무게가 아니었다. 맥코이는 뛰어가지 말라고 단단히 주의를 주고는 딸을 내려주었다. 맥코이의 주의는 완전히 무시한 채 아이는 발이 땅에 닿기 무섭게 신나서 뛰어가기 시작했다. 맥코이는 한 숨 돌릴 틈도 없이 헐레벌떡 아이를 쫓아갔다. 

도망간지 5분 만에 검거된 범인은 다시 도망가지 못하도록 손이 단단히 붙잡혔다. 꾸지람을 들어 풀이 죽은 아이는 얌전히 맥코이의 손에 이끌려 걸었다. 맥코이는 고개를 들어 게이트에 적힌 알파벳을 읽었다. D플랫폼을 찾아야 했다. 쏟아지는 인파를 헤치고 올바른 플랫폼을 찾는 일은 쉽지 않았다. 몇 달마다 한 번 씩 찾는 터미널이었지만 올 때마다 낯설었다. 두어 번 길을 잃고 왔던 길을 돌아서야 맥코이는 D플랫폼을 찾을 수 있었다. 셔틀은 아직 도착하지 않았고 셔틀이 도착하기를 기다리는 사람들만 홀에 놓인 긴 의자에 앉아 셔틀 도착을 알리는 전광판만 초조하게 보고 있었다. 맥코이도 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 한참을 헤매며 걸어 다닌 탓에 맥코이도 아이도 기진맥진해 있었다. 피곤하다고 칭얼거리는 아이를 무릎 위에 눕히고 반질거리는 검은 머리칼을 쓰다듬어주었다. 금방이라도 잠들 것처럼 칭얼거리던 아이는 이제는 일어나 앉아 지루한 듯 발장난을 하며 몇 분마다 한 번씩 파파 언제와? 하고 물어보기 시작했다. 그렇게 기다리기를 10여분 셔틀이 도착했다는 신호음이 울렸다. 그리고 게이트가 열리고 짐가방을 든 사람들이 한 무리 쏟아져 나왔다. 맥코이는 자리에서 일어나 아이를 안아들고 초조하게 익숙한 얼굴이 보이길 기다렸다. 게이트에서 나온 사람들은 각자의 가족을 찾아 반갑게 인사를 나눴다. 한참이 지났는데도 기다리는 얼굴이 보이지 않자 맥코이는 초조하게 발을 동동 구르며 주변 사람들이 악수를 하고 끌어안고 플랫폼을 빠져 나가는 모습만을 지켜봤다. 많은 사람들이 나간 후 플랫폼이 조금 한산해 졌을 때 검은 벌칸식 로브를 입은 스팍이 걸어 나왔다. 스팍을 먼저 발견한 아이가 맥코이의 품에서 격하게 발버둥 쳤다. 결국 맥코이의 품에서 벗어나는데 성공한 아이는 도도도 짧은 발걸음으로 스팍에게 달려갔다. 저 멀리서 자신을 향해 달려오는 아이를 발견한 스팍은 몸을 낮춰 아이를 맞이했다. 파파! 높은 목소리로 반가움을 표하며 아이는 스팍은 품에 달려가 안겼다. 

벌칸 대사로 일하고 있는 스팍은 몇 개월마다 한 번씩 집에 왔다. 아이가 걸음마를 떼기 시작한 이후로 떨어져 사는 것이 일상이 된 맥코이 가족에게 몇 달 만의 가족상봉은 가장 중요한 행사였다. 물론 매일 저녁 영상통화를 하긴 했지만 그리움을 해소하기엔 부족했다. 아이는 매일 밤 달력에 X자를 쳐가며 맥코이에게 스팍이 집에 오는 날까지 얼마나 남았는지를 물으며 스팍이 오기만을 고대했다. 여섯 달 만에 아빠의 품에 안긴 아이는 세상 제일 행복한 표정으로 방긋방긋 웃었다. 멀찍이 서서 그 모습을 보던 맥코이가 빙긋 웃으며 스팍에게 다가갔다. 스팍은 한 팔로 여전히 아이를 안은 채 다른 팔을 맥코이를 향해 뻗었다. 맥코이는 빙긋 웃으며 스팍의 손에 자신의 손가락을 마주대고 허리를 숙여 스팍의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다.

오랜만에 만나는 아빠의 무릎 위에 앉아 동화책을 읽던 아이가 평소 취침시간보다 이른 시간임에도 불구하고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 셔틀 터미널에서 돌아온 직후부터 하루 종일 벌칸 아빠의 곁을 맴돌며 조잘조잘 떠들더니 많이 피곤했던 모양이었다. 스팍은 아이를 조심스럽게 안아들었다. 아이는 스팍의 가슴에 뺨을 문대며 무언가 중얼거리다 작게 하품했다. 스팍은 아이를 방 안으로 데려가 침대 위에 눕히고 이불을 덮어주었다. 아이는 스팍의 옷자락을 붙잡고 자기 싫다고 칭얼거렸지만 스팍이 등을 천천히 토닥여주자 곧 잠에 빠져들었다. 스팍은 아이가 완전히 잠들 때 까지 가만히 등을 도닥여주다 조용히 불을 끄고 문을 닫고 나왔다. 거실에선 맥코이가 바닥에 어질러진 장난감을 정리하고 있었다. 맥코이가 허리를 숙일 때 마다 윗옷이 올라가 마른 허리가 드러나 보였다. 저번에 왔을 때 보다 더 가늘어진 허리를 스팍은 안쓰럽게 바라보다가 맥코이에게 다가갔다. 자신이 없는 동안 홀로 아이를 보살피는 맥코이에겐 미안한 마음뿐이었다. 스팍은 말없이 맥코이가 장난감을 정리하는 것을 도왔다. 정리가 거의 끝나갈 무렵 바닥에 뒹구는 곰 인형을 줍는 척 슬그머니 맥코이의 허리를 감싸 안았다. 맥코이가 스팍을 흘겨보았다. 스팍은 무슨 일이 있냐는 듯 능청스럽게 맥코이의 상의 안으로 손을 넣어 맥코이의 마른 배를 쓰다듬었다. 손바닥으로 배 전체를 쓰다듬다 제왕절개를 할 때 생긴 흉터를 엄지손가락으로 훑었다. 피부 재생기로 쉽게 지울 수 있는 흉터임에도 불구하고 맥코이는 배꼽 아래 길게 자리 잡은 흉터를 자랑스럽게 여겨 없애지 않고 그대로 두었다. 얼마 있지도 않은 뱃살을 만지작거리다 맥코이를 슬쩍 바라보니 귓불부터 목덜미까지 새빨개져 있었다. 스팍은 그대로 맥코이의 허리를 끌어당겨 일으켜 세웠다. 스팍에게 허리를 붙잡힌 맥코이는 스팍과 눈을 마주치는 것을 피했다. 

“이거 놔, 홉고블린. 남세스럽게 무슨 짓이야.”

스팍은 맥코이의 말은 들은 척도 하지 않고 맥코이의 목덜미에 코를 파묻었다. 간만에 맡는 달착지근한 향에 스팍은 마음이 놓였다. 양 팔로 맥코이의 허리를 끌어안고는 맥코이에게 몸을 더욱 밀착시켰다. 허공을 맴돌던 맥코이의 양 손이 스팍의 손 위에 겹쳐졌다. 

"그리웠습니다, 레너드"

맥코이를 꼭 끌어안은 채 스팍이 말했다. 맥코이가 뭐라 웅얼거리며 대답하는지 진동이 그대로 스팍에게 전달되었다. 스팍이 집에 올 때마다 맥코이는 낯설어했다. 아니면 부끄러움을 타는 것일지도 몰랐다. 어느 쪽이던 스팍에게 맥코이는 사랑스럽기만 했다. 스팍은 맥코이의 목덜미에 쪽쪽 소리를 내며 가볍게 키스하고는 맥코이의 무릎 뒤로 팔을 걸쳐 안아들었다. 순간 중심을 잃은 맥코이가 어어 소리를 내며 스팍의 목을 끌어안았다. 놀란 가슴이 빠르게 오르내렸다. 스팍은 벌겋게 달아오른 맥코이의 얼굴을 내려다보며 그대로 맥코이를 안고 침실로 이동했다. 폭신한 침대 위에 맥코이를 뉘이고 그대로 위에 올라탔다. 그제서야 집에 왔다는 안도감이 들었다. 벌칸에서 나고 자란 스팍이었지만 가족이 있는 지구가 이젠 그의 집이었다. 맥코이가 한숨을 쉬었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 내려다보았다. 피로에 찌든 얼굴이 그제야 눈에 들어왔다. 아침 일찍부터 일어나 아이를 먹이고 씻기고 터미널까지 자신을 마중하러 나오느라 고생했을 것을 생각하니 더 이상 맥코이에게 손을 댈 수 없었다. 스팍은 양 손으로 맥코이의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓸어주며 입술에 키스하고는 맥코이의 옆에 얌전히 누웠다. 아쉽지만 오늘 밤은 이대로 잘 생각이었다. 그리고 맥코이가 스팍의 손을 붙잡았다. 스팍의 손가락을 만지작거리며 맥코이는 옆으로 누워 스팍을 빤히 보고 있었다. 부루퉁한 얼굴로 자신을 빤히 바라보는 맥코이의 표현을 스팍은 완전히 이해하지 못했다.

“오랜만에 집구석에 기어 들어와선 이대로 잠만 자다 갈 생각이야?”

툴툴거리는 맥코이를 멍하니 보던 스팍은 재빨리 일어나 다시 맥코이의 위에 올라탔다. 맥코이는 무언가를 기대하는듯한 표정으로 스팍을 올려다봤다. 스팍은 벌칸에서 홀로 지내면서 이 얼굴을 제일 그리워했다. 스팍은 고개를 숙여 자신의 사랑스러운 파트너의 입가에 쪽쪽 키스를 남겼다. 왼손을 뻗어 맥코이의 오른손에 자신의 손을 깍지 껴 움켜쥐었다. 맞닿은 피부로부터 전해지는 온기가 스팍을 더욱 애타게 했다. 장장 6개월을 참아왔지만 이제 더 이상 참지 못할 것 같았다. 스팍은 마치 집어삼키는 것처럼 맥코이의 위에 자신의 몸을 겹쳤다.

스팍이 절정에 이른 후 축 늘어진 맥코이의 안에서 물건을 빼내자 맥코이는 스팍에게 등을 대고 돌아누웠다. 붉게 달아오른 몸이 색색 맥코이가 숨을 내쉴 때마다 바쁘게 오르내렸다. 스팍은 맥코이의 허리에 팔을 감고 끌어당겨 안았다. 얼룩덜룩 맥코이의 몸 위에 자신이 남긴 흔적들이 더욱 가까이 눈에 들어왔다. 맥코이의 어깻죽지에 코를 대고 기대었다. 맥코이가 무언가 웅얼거리며 말하는 소리가 들렸다. 스팍은 맥코이의 말을 이해하려 하는 대신 맥코이와 더욱 가까이 접촉해 그의 생각을 읽으려 했다. 맥코이가 본심을 감추고 있다는 생각이 들 때마다 스팍은 자신의 정신감응 능력을 종종 이용하곤 했다. 물론 맥코이가 알면 크게 화를 낼 것을 알기에 스팍은 접촉만으로도 상대방의 생각을 읽을 수 있다는 사실을 맥코이에게 알리지 않았다. 만약 이런 능력조차 없었다면 감정적이고 논리적이지 못한 레너드 맥코이라는 인간과의 교류는 순조롭지 못했을 것이었다. 스팍은 맥코이로부터 곧 벌칸으로 다시 떠날 스팍에 대한 아쉬움과 그리움을 읽어냈다. 지금 당장이라도 울어서 없애버리고 싶은 감정들을 맥코이는 마음속 깊이 꾹꾹 눌러 담고 있었다. 맥코이가 스팍에게 솔직하지 못한 것은 단지 자기 자존심 때문만은 아니었다. 집을 떠나있는 것에 대해 스팍이 느낄 미안함과 죄책감을 맥코이는 덜어주고 싶어 했고 스팍은 맥코이의 복잡한 감정을 이해했기에 맥코이에게 위로나 사과의 말은 하지 않았다. 스팍은 연민의 ‘감정’을 눌러 가라앉히며 동시에 맥코이를 자신의 품안에 더욱 가까이 당겨 안았다.

 

다음날 맥코이는 무언가 묵직한 것이 자신의 위에 떨어지는 감각에 고통스러워하며 잠에서 깨었다. 꼭 붙어서 자고 있는 두 아빠들 위에 풀썩 뛰어든 딸아이가 천진하게 헤헤 웃으며 두 사람의 품 안으로 파고들었다. 스팍은 팔을 뻗어 사랑스러운 자신의 아이의 곱슬거리는 보드라운 검은 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 아침인사를 건넸다. 맥코이를 닮은 하늘색 눈동자가 반짝반짝 빛났다. 스팍이 몸을 일으켜 앉자 아이는 어리광을 부리며 스팍의 품에 폭 안겼다. 혀 짧은 소리로 재잘대며 제 벌칸 아빠의 넓은 가슴에 통통한 뺨을 부비는 아이를 맥코이는 흐뭇하게 바라보았다. 스팍이 쉼 없이 재잘대는 아이를 안고 방을 나섰다. 맥코이가 좀 더 잘 수 있도록 하려는 스팍의 배려였다. 하지만 딸아이의 공격에 맥코이는 이미 잠이 다 깨버렸다. 맥코이는 꿈지럭대며 침대에서 일어났다. 아랫도리가 욱신거렸다. 스팍이 집에 올 때 마다 피할 수 없는 일이었다. 절륜한 벌칸 같으니라고... 맥코이는 나지막이 욕설을 중얼거리며 욕실로 어기적 기어들어갔다. 대충 몸을 씻고 나오니 아이에게 밥을 먹이고 있는 스팍이 보였다. 나란히 앉은 뾰족귀 부녀가 닮은 모양이 우스워 문간에 기대어 서서 한참을 바라보았다. 며칠 후 스팍이 떠난 후엔 한동안 볼 수 없을 모습을 맥코이는 머릿속에 담으려 오랫동안 바라보았다.


End file.
